Undercover
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Written for a lj prompt.  a new crime boss is making waves to get evidence on him, britt and kato attend a party.  where kato is dressed as a girl, as to not attract attention.   Full prompt inside
1. Chapter 1

Written for the live journal prompt: A new crimelord is on the up and rising, behind the cover as a rich owner of (random company of your choice). The Green Hornet obviously finds out, and wants to take him down, but Britt's (not so) genial plan to find enough evidence is to send Kato undercover to a huge, fancy charity party this dude is hosting -as a girl. Britt Reid has obviously been invited to this party, and if he brings some asian eyecandy that slips away -who's going to notice? Much less conspicious than bringing a very male friend, bitchfighting, and a seriously pissed off Kato being dressed up by Lenore to Britt's cheering. Think this outfit or similar: http:/i01..com/photo/v0/342596923/club_waiter_uniform_ZWD_927_ZWD_Now, Kato has to work it and get the evidence needed to sink the bad guy while simultainously avoiding unwanted attention from the men at the party... including the bad boss who's very interested in the pretty asian chick and wants nothing more than to molest her in some dark happens next, well, that is up to you! Kato being traumatized by all the unwanted touching and serious molesting needing Britt to rescue him, or Kato kicking butts in high heels, maybe Britt likes the outfit more than he wants to acknowledge... well, your imagination sets the limit!Err... long prompt is... long? =u=;;

I OWN NOTHING!

Dear Mr. Reid,You are cordially invited to attend the charity event of the season, presented by none other than Mr. Robert Edward Dallas. It will be on the evening of September 26th. Formal attire is required for you as well as a companion you wish to bring. Due to seating, we wish to ask that you only bring one guest. Below is the number to R.S.V.P, we also ask that all R.S.V.P's be submitted by no later than the 18th. It is asked that you call between the hours of 11 A.M. and 6 P.M.

Britt Reid tossed the letter on his desk with a snort, not bothering to read the rest of the babble that was on the neat, crisp paper. He hated being invited to these things, they were boring and stuffy and every thing he hated being. There was a reason he had to go to this one, even though he would rather be shot in the shoulder . Robert Edward Dallas, owned and ran R.E.D clothing and accessories. It was the hot and hip new line of stores that were "all the rage". He seemed to pop up almost over night and everyone loved his clothes and things. Like always though, things were not what they seemed on the out the time that R.E.D popped up, a new crime lord wannabe also showed up. Every time him and Kato encountered him, the man was dressed from head to toes in dark crimson, including his mask, like the late "Bloodnofsky". Some how every time he also disappeared before they could get anywhere near him. Britt sighed again, then got an idea.

What if while at the party, that was at Mr. Dallas's house, he did some snooping. They could get the evidence they needed to prove that it was in fact him that was the new crime boss. Even though him and Kato were not above killing those who deserved it, a thought that some times kept Britt up at night, they would NOT kill or even touch someone that they couldn't prove did plan was perfect, but it had a flaw and Britt knew it. Everyone at the party would know him, would notice if he went missing for as long as it took to find evidence. Lenore could come with him and do the snooping, no one would notice if his companion was gone. Britt shook his head at the thought though. What would happen if someone caught her, he would never forgive himself if something happen to her that was his fault.A thoughtful, yet scary smile crossed his face. With Lenore's help and the right dress and make up, it could work. It WOULD work. Now all he needed to do was find the dress and then get the perfect person into it.

After tons of looking online, Britt found the perfect dress. It was a cute little black and red number, that came down about half thigh. The black was formfitting and had ties at the bottom of it on each side and the sleeves were elbow length and ties there to. The red sat on the shoulders with two lines of buttons of the front. A belt and small purse finished going to the store and getting it, he called Lenore and Kato and told them to meet at his was sitting in his desk chair waiting for the two to show up. Lenore came in first, with a questioning look that Britt refused to answer until the other member of the trio showed up. When he did they both sat down, ready to hear why Britt called them there."Ok, as you may or may not know, Robert Dallas from R.E.D clothing and accessories is having a charity event,""The guy that may or may not be the criminal you two are after?" Lenore asked, with a raised eyebrow."The very same, now I acquired an invite, simply being who I am.""Does this have a point?" She asked, getting impatient with his long way around what he was getting to."Yes, you see, the event is going to be held at his huge house,"

"And your thinking that while your there, sneak away and find out who he really is?" Kato finished."Yes but there is a problem with that, you see I just can't disappear for an extended amount of time, it would cause to many questions,""So your companion does," Lenore said. "That would be no problem for Kato""Wouldn't it seem a little odd, for me to show up with a male companion, instead of a piece of eye candy in a short skirt?""Well then I could,""And what if some one catches you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were hurt doing something I asked you too,""Well if you can't take Kato or me, then who?""I never said I couldn't take Kato with me," Britt both looked confused for a moment.

At the same time that Lenore started to ask, "What are you talking about?" Kato got a look of understanding horror."Hell no, NO. NO, NO," Kato said shaking his head hard."it's a brilliant idea and you know it,""Your nuts, that would never work,""Would one of you mind letting me in on the secret?" Lenore said, a little taken back at Kato's out let out the explanation in a burst of angry Chinese, then let out something that was unmistakenly a curse."He wants to dress me up as a girl to go with him,""That's actually a really good idea," She nodded, looking a little in awe at Britt. Britt tried not to look to hurt about that."WHAT?"

It took about three hours for the two of them to convince Kato it was a good idea. He wasn't happy about it, but they finally got him. When he saw the dress however it was another 2 hours to get him to agree time until the party passed much to quickly for Kato's liking and before he knew it, it was time for Lenore to do his make up and hair and to get into the dress and the heels that went with it. The heels didn't scare him much any more, thanks to Lenore helping him learn to walk in was dressed and waiting in the lobby of his house, as he waited for Kato. He was originally in the room with them but after a stupid comment and a lamp thrown at his head, he decided it was best to wait far away from the irate Chinese foot steps he turned, only to have his eyes nearly pop out of his head. Kato was in the dress and heels, with some sheer stockings. Lenore had put smoky looking make up of his eyes alone with winged out eyeliner. Not that Britt knew any of the real terms for the make up, it was just what it looked like. His hair had a deep part it in and what he guessed was clip in hair pieces, but if he didn't know, they would look real. The extra hair was put up with what looked like decorative hair pins. There were four all together, two had stars and the others were a sun and a crescent moon. There were a few nice rings on Kato's fingers, that the nails were done in a deep red. Looking down, he saw that his toes were the same color.

The murderous look in Kato's eyes was what stopped Britt from letting out a wolf whistle."I hate you, you know that right?" Kato said, in a soft kind of whispery voice, that he had been practicing all week, to sound more like a girl."I know," He said, but couldn't help but smile."I'm going to kill you,""Can it wait until the party's over and we've stopped the guy?"All he got was a glare in return."Come on, Mei"All he got was a glare and Kato stomped out the door. Britt followed with a smile, this was going to be an interesting night, with many people sent to the hospital or morgue. With a grimace at that, he sure hoped he wasn't one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the limo Kato sat no where near Britt and the hate coming off Kato was like a sauna."You know, in retrospect, you can't just ignore me all night," Britt said."I can sure as hell try,""And what about at the party, you have to be my companion, not my 'I look like I'm going to kill the man that brought me here'" Kato glared at him again, but sighed. "Fine, at the party I'll act like I like you, but until then I don't even have to look at you," And to prove his point, he faced the opposite ride over to the place took a shorter amount of time than Kato would have preferred also, but it was soon time to be as womanly as he could. Maybe try and step on Britt's foot in these heels limo stopped and the door opened. Britt got out and smiled at the camera's that were around, documenting the night. He then stepped aside and put his hand out. Kato grabbed the out stretched hand and poured gracefully out, like water from a jug. There was a small gasp from most of the photographers, then a flurry more of pictured, as Britt wrapped his arm around Chinese man put on a smile, while thinking lots of murderous thoughts about his 'date' for the night. He didn't like this, not one single bit, but he did have to admit it was a pretty good idea.

They walked up the walkway and steps, people following Kato's every move. Britt's smiled faltered for a second then righted it's self. He didn't think about the fact that Kato truly did look stunning tonight and hoped there would be women more stunning inside. If everyone kept their eyes on him, he wouldn't never be able to escape unnoticed. Getting inside, he realized it might be a bit harder than originally they came in, all eyes were on Britt and the smoking companion he came with. When they made their way through the crowd though, people started getting back to what they were doing before him and "Mei" walked in."Ah, Mr. Reid," A voice from the side , he recognized Mr. Dallas."Mr. Dallas, hello," He said, as the man and another approached."Hello, hello, this is Mr. Cooper, he is my executive associate,"Britt shook the mans hand."And who is this charming young woman?" Mr. Dallas asked."I'm Mei," Kato said, his voice soft and whispery. Like a silk scarf floating on the wind. He held out his hand, as to shake the hand of the man. Mr. Dallas, having other idea's, took the offered hand and gave it a kiss. Sensing that Robert was about two seconds from having his jaw broken, he put his arm back around Kato's waist."Come on my dear, we have to mingle, it was nice seeing you Mr. Dallas, Mr. Cooper," And they were off to associate with the rest of the party. Neither noticed the lust radiating in Roberts eyes or how he didn't take his eyes of Kato's hips as they walked away.

After a dinner, the guests were set to mingle again. Kato and Britt nodded at each other, as Britt headed in the direction of the bar and Kato made his way to a hallway that said bathroom. A pair of eye's followed Kato's direction, while trying to finish the conversation he was in, to follow this sure no one was around, Kato took a left up a flight of steps, to the upper level of the house. After quietly checking all the doors that were closed, Kato found what he was looking for. It was Roberts office. Looking quickly and carefully, he found all the things that one would for a clothing company owner. Invoices and pamphlets for new materials and all things like that. He sat in the office chair and looked through the desk drawers. There was more meaningless things in there and he was about to give up, when a small hole on one of the drawers caught his eye. He quickly moved the stuff in the drawer and put his finger in the hole and popped the fake bottom it were all the invoices they were looking for. Guns, coke, meth, and all the like. He took one of the older ones and folded it, shoving it in the purse he had with him. It was good evidence, but there needed to be more. Kato replaced all the things in the way he had found them. Next he started looking in the rooms again to find the bed room and hopefully the outfit that the masked villain wore. Apon finding the bed room, he went about searching in the same manner as the office. There were things that were in every mans room, his included. Learning from how the papers were hidden he checked the bottom of the drawers too. The third drawer on the left hand side of the dresser, Kato found what he was looking for. The mask, the coat, all of it. He took a few pictures and replaced it all. He was just about to leave, when a hand came out of no where with a rag and put it over his mouth and nose.

He wasn't sure how long he was out, only that it didn't seem like long at all, for he could still hear the party down to move, he heard the clink of something and looked up to see his wrists handcuffed to the metal bed frame."So sleeping beauty finally awoke," Came a steely voice from the pushed him self off the wall, he was leaning on and came closer to the bed."I'm not sure why you were in my room, but it did save me a lot of trouble, of having to carry you up the stairs," He said, running a hand up Kato's tried to kick him, only to realize his legs were cuffed to the bed also."Such a naughty girl, but I guess Britt is to blame also isn't he, for bringing such a looker like you," His hand went higher and rubbed patterns on Kato's thighs."Let me go, please?" He pleaded, hating to sound so vulnerable, but with nothing else to do."Not until I'm done," He leaned in and kissed Kato hard. Kato struggled and bit the man's lip."Ow, you fucking bitch," He smacked him. "You'll pay for that."He pulled out a belt from his dresser and wrapped the buckle and part of it around his hand."I didn't want to hurt you, you know that right?""If you didn't want to, why did you knock me and cuff me to this bed, you bas" He let out a yell, as the belt made contact with his hip."Shut up, you stupid bitch," He hit Kato again."Fuck you,"Robert grabbed Kato's throat and squeezed it, making Kato gasp and choke."I don't want to kill you, but your making it look like I have no choice," And he pushed harder."Let her go," A voice barked, that startled Robert, making him let go of Kato. Kato let in a big gasp of just inside the door was Britt, a .45 pointed at Robert."Get over there," He pointed near the end of the bed."And what if I don't?""I'll shoot you,""I don't think you have the balls,"

Britt frowned and pulled the trigger, the bullet nicking the man's shoulder. He let out a gasp of pain and moved to where Britt had pointed."Give me the keys,""And what if I don't, huh? You going to kill me?""I just might,""You don't have to balls,""Do we really have to go over this again?""Fuck you Reid," He said, but started digging in his pocket for the keys. Once he found them, he tossed them to Britt, who caught them."So where do we go from here? Huh, Mr. big shot?""I think that's up to Mei over there,""Its him Britt," Kato said."That's good enough for me," And he shot Mr. Dallas right between the put the gun back in the side pocket of his jacket and went about unlocking Kato's ankles."How did you know I was in trouble?" Kato asked, watching Britt struggle with the keys."I saw you go and ten minuets later, he followed you. I thought something was fishy about that, I tried to get here sooner, but was stopped half a dozen times. I'm sorry," He got the ankle ones way the bed was though he had to straddle Kato's hips to get to the ones constricting his hands.

"Its not your fault, I should have heard him coming, I just got done with putting all of his clothes back when I got knocked out. It wouldn't of mattered any way, he was planning this from the second he started following me," Kato hissed in pain, as Britt's knee hit his hip, as he went to move to get off of him."What' the matter?" Britt said, with a look of panic."He hit me with his belt," Kato touched the spot, as he sat and stood up."Kato, I'm, I'm sorry," He pulled the man to , was still for a minute, but then hugged Britt back."I told you, not your fault,""Yes it is, if I wouldn't have thought up the idea, if we would have just tried to get him the old fashioned way, you wouldn't of been hurt, if I was just a minute later, you wouldn't even be alive," Kato looked at him. There were Tears in Britt's eyes."You mean so much to me Kato, more than anymore besides my mother. I just couldn't stand losing you too," And he pulled Kato's face to him and kissed him kiss was awkward and wet from the tears that were still streaming down Britt's face. Britt didn't care, though, all that mattered was that Kato was safe. Safe and more importantly, kissing him it broke, Kato looked close to tears himself. Britt pulled the man to him again.

"I hate to break this up, but we shouldn't be here anymore," Kato said, into Britt's chest."Yea, we need to make it look like the Green Hornet came in and killed him,"And they got to broke a window in the room and put out all the things that Kato had found before."You ready to scream?" Britt asked."How does my neck look," Britt looked them grimaced."There is a pretty bad bruise forming on the one side, but that could just be chalked up to what we were doing up here in the first place,"Kato nodded, then let out a piercing no time flat, there were tons of people up didn't take long for the cops to show up and take peoples took Britt and 'Mei's' were up stairs looking for a quiet room, because I mean, who could resist her, Britt had told the cop with a wink. Kato just blushed at that, making him look even more attractive. They thought all the other ones were just too close to the party for anyone's liking. As they opened the door they saw the Green Hornet, jumping out the window, and Mr. Dallas dead on the cop took all that down and said they were free to leave. Once they were in the limo Britt sighed and sunk into the cushions. Kato moved Britt's arm and Curled against him, his face in Britt's shoulder."I never did say thanks for saving me did I?""No thanks needed, just knowing your safe is good enough for me," And he tilted his face up and kissed him, again.


End file.
